


Jealousy Lingers.

by LittleAGranger



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Confusion, Emptiness, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, bakuten shoot, beyblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger
Summary: After an interview with a talkshow host, Tyson reveals to the world that he has a slight sense of emptiness lingering within his heavy heart. Things don't get any easier when Tyson and Kai then have a brief clash over reality, the champion is jealous of the fact that Kai is settling down, he is growing up. However after he is convinced by Ray to apologise, Tyson overhears a dark secret that is whispered within the walls of the Hiwatari Industry. If he doesnt act quick, it could ruin Kai's life, but will Kai believe him?





	1. Chapter 1

.TyKa.  
1/5-ish

"Tyson, you have everything. The fame, the glory, the records and the fans. Heck, on a few occasions, you have even dated a few beautiful people." The host behind the desk then paused to add a little tension to the interview. "If you could trade this success for anything, what would it be?"

That vibrant smile on his toned face quickly diminished. Nothing in the world could have prepared Tyson for that question, but for some reason only one answer seemed to stand out to him.

As he shifted his attention over to the cameras that were rolling live, he felt his heart break all over again. For some reason it felt easier to answer to the camera rather than another human being.

"I would trade it in for a mother." He swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth and blinked back the wholesome tears. "I'd do anything to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her."

Again, another pause so everybody could absorb the emotion in the vulnerable atmosphere.

"Do you think she would be proud of you?"

"Oh yea, I know she would. It sometimes gives me the strength to keep me going."

A few sniffling sounds could be heard from the crowd, but they were soon drowned out by the sound of an applause.

The supportive sound gave Tyson the strength to swallow his emptiness, but as soon as the cameras were switched off and the show was over, the Granger rushed to his backstage room to isolate himself away from everything and everyone.

He slammed the dressing room door closed and then slid himself down onto the ground to surrender to the numbness that was now throbbing through his figure. He was in shock with what had just happened, it wasn't like him to crack so easily on live television, especially when he was a big fan of hogging the spotlight.

In frustration, he bashed his head back against the door and cried to himself, "Why the hell did I do that!? I should have just said, 'no,'and then left it at that."

Before Tyson could fully release his tempered rage, a familiar face stepped forward from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"You have just brought yourself a one way ticket to becoming every girls heart throb."

The champion jumped with surprise and raised his head to face his captain, "Uh, I forgot that I had asked you to pick me up. Then again, I am surprised that you turned up."

A shrug rolled off from Kai's shoulders, "I was sold at the 'free coffee' offer." He replied sarcastically and then sipped his beverage.

"Go figures."

Seeing Kai was enough to distract Tyson from his inner demons. He rose up onto his feet and he rubbed the back of his head to comfort his new bruise.

"When you're done having your tantrum, we can leave."

A cold sweat-drop formed in Tyson's forehead when he finally registered Kai's choice of words.

"That's why you have come to pick me up, isn't it? To wind me up."

Without another word spoken, Kai finished his fuel juice and abandoned the cup onto Tyson's dressing table. Afterwards, he paced past his rival to make his way out the studio to his sports car out back.

Naturally, Tyson followed and then awed at the sight of the vehicle.

"Whoah!" He rushed over to the purple car and brushed his hand against the doorframe. "I bet this cost you a few nickers didn't it?"

Kai smirked but remained quiet. Of course he was chuffed with that compliment.

The vehicle was opened up, but before Tyson could hop into the vehicle, he was greeted by a new sound from within the distance, it was girls crying out their support to him.

"Tyson, we love you!"

"Your mother would be so proud of you!"

"Your girlfriend is very lucky to be with you!"

Dumb-folded about the fact that the girls weren't acknowledging Kai, Tyson uneasily spared them a wave before he hoped into the vehicle.

"Don't say it." Tyson placed on his belt and side eyed Kai, "Just don't."

"Say what?" Kai started up the engine and placed on his seat belt. "That I told you so about becoming a teenage girl heart throb?"

"URGH!"

Even though Kai held his cackle inside, he smoothly headed to the main roads to drive them to the dojo.

But as time ticked on, not even the radio could iron out the atmosphere that was beginning to brew inside the vehicle. It made the drive unbearable for the Hiwatari, so he shot Tyson a concerned glance to study his posture.

Tyson was staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. He looked so stiff and heartbroken.

'He's never been very good at discussing the loss of his mother. Usually Tyson would hold it all back and say something along the lines of: 'You can't miss what you never had, right?' But today, he's cracked and let his guard down.'

"Did I tell you that my girlfriend has dumped me?" The champion randomly admitted, "She said that she didn't want to be with me anymore because I am too much."

A heavy huff fluttered through Kai's lips, "I kind of figured."

"Uh, you did? How?"

"Well, you usually ask her to pick you up from the interviews. But today, you asked me, so it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together, Tyson."

"Ah." Tyson shrugged, "Y'know, so many relationships have gone wrong lately. I am beginning to think that I am just not cut out for this 'settling down' bullshit."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one-"

"Pft." Tyson sounded bored of this explanation. "Or people just can't cope with me. It's like my baggage is too heavy for them and not many people are strong enough."

That comment strangely struck home, but Kai refrained from showing any reaction. His emotionless face just peeked at the Granger through the reflection of his front mirror.

"Kai, I heard you have gotten engaged to your girlfriend of 2 years. How did it feel when she said 'yes' to you?"

Tyson raised his head and gazed out the glass; it may seem as if he was watching the views dance on by, but secretly, he was fixated on Kai's in the reflection.

"Why does it matter?" Kai pulled up to the dojo and slammed his hands against the sterring wheel. "For goodness sake Tyson, change the record."

Naturally, Tyson jumped at the sudden tone shift, "Waaa?"

"If you recognise that you're the one with the problem, then why don't you do something about it. Instead you're just sat here, whinning like some stupid weasel!"

"HEY! I'm not a weasel!" Tyson spat back, "I just want to know what its like to feel that sense of security! I bet you're well chuffed to know that this bird of yours is willing to settle down with you and have a family, especially with how much of a grump you can be sometimes-"

"Get out of my car and take your problems with you."

'He's jealous.'~

"FINE!" Tyson forced the door open and then hopped out the vehicle. "Thanks but no thanks for the lift!"

In temper, Tyson slammed the door closed and growled under his breath when he watched Kai speed off into the distance.

[End of chapter 1]


	2. Ray's Orders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson returns back to the dojo and has a tantrum. But he is quickly calmed down by the 'mother' of the team, Ray. Ray insists that two 'kiss and make up.'

Once the slam of the door had echoed within the dojo, the noise in the lounge silenced at his presence. 

“Oh Tyson, your interview was beautiful!” A rosy cheeked Hilary praised out loud from the lounge. “Not only have you brought yourself some new fans, but your new product you were advertising is bound to fly off the shelves-”

The team manager paused in her tracks when Tyson’s gloomy figure strolled past. It wounded her when the champion refused to acknowledge everyone who was sat in the room. It wasn’t everyday when the team gathered together to watch such an important event, especially since the maturing members have their own private lives.

“Er.” Hilary grumbled to herself as she trailed after him into his bedroom. 

Once there, she watched Tyson pick up his study books, and in temper, he would throw them across the scene like a spoilt child who was having a tantrum. 

‘Perhaps the conversation about his mother has hit a nerve. After all, he has never spoken about her before.’ Hilary thought to herself with her eyes welling up with tears. ‘The poor guy, he has no idea what it’s like to embrace unconditional love from a woman.’

“Now is really not a good time, Hilary.” Scolded Tyson. He turned on his heel and shot her a cold stare. “I need some time alone to concentrate.”

“I see.” Hilary turned her head to acknowledge that Ray was approaching them. “Okay, well, I’ll speak to you later.” 

Again, she couldn’t help but express how proud she was of her teammate. “Tyson, I just want you to know that this team loves you and I am so grateful to have worked alongside with you.” Once she’d shared her gratitude to improve his mood, Hilary bowed her head to Ray and then shifted away to give them some space. 

Hilary retreated to Max and Kenny to prepare some light refreshments.

Even though Hilary’s kindness had softened the edges of his rage, Tyson sunk back into his bed and took a deep breath. Once he tilted his head aside to gaze out the window, Tyson caught the sight of Ray’s reflection in the doorway.

‘Great, they’ve sent the mother of the team to deal with my crisis.’ He mentally concluded to himself and rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I may be wrong here, but I get the feeling that something else other than interview has rattled you-”

“Don’t start-”

“Don’t start what?” Ray wasn’t shying away from Tyson’s uncomfortable squirm. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. “Tyson, I have known you for four years. I think I know when you’re stressing about something else other than that interview.”

“Pft, maybe.” Tyson stubbornly pouted, “Urgh, Ray, I really don’t want to do this.”

“Why isn’t Kai with you? He said he would arrive with you after the interview-” The Drigger wielder’s eyebrows then briefly knitted together when Tyson finally spared him a gaze. “You two have had a fight again haven’t you?”

“No-”

“For goodness sake.” Ray scoffed, “After five years of being teammates, you two would learn to find common ground.”

“Yea, you’d think so.” Tyson rubbed his face to straighten out his frown, “I don’t know Ray, we are just two very different people. All I did was ask him a question-”

“So you started it.”

“No!” Tyson grunted, “Oh, fine, maybe I did. But he asked for it!”

“Tyson, this could be our final year together as a team. So we could do without you scaring away our captain.” 

“Urgh.” The Granger then rose back up onto his feet and sulked across the bedroom to pick up the items that he’d thrown earlier. “Fine, I will go and talk to him. Just let me have something to eat first.”

Chuffed at his response, Ray nodded at him with a grateful expression on his face. “Thank you. By the way, that interview really hit home for us all Tyson.” He changed the subject to distract Tyson from the negativity.

“It did?” Tyson gazed over his shoulder at Ray with a smile brewing in the corner of his lips. “Why?”

“Because the team is the closest thing we have to experiencing a family life, despite that we are friends.” Ray stepped aside to let Tyson pass him. “Max and Hilary were sobbing at your interview, I think they’re dying to give you a hug.”

“Wow. Really?” 

With that in mind, the Dragoon wielder rushed out his room and headed to the kitchen. Before Tyson could latch his sights onto the food that Hilary had prepared, he was tackled to the ground by brotherly love.

“Tyson! Dude! That interview!” 

“Ah!” Gasped Tyson, “Max!”

“You literally brought out the feels!” Admitted Max as he squeezed his younger teammate, “Ray was handing out tissues quicker than the factory could produce them.” 

“What can I say? I’m a natural.” Winked the confident Granger, “But nah, I mean’t every word.”

“A natural alright. You’re all over the social media. Trending everywhere. I think the merchandise that you’re selling has just sold out too.”

A light laugh fluttered from Tyson’s lips, yet Hilary and Kenny just smiled at the two on the ground.

“Come on you two, I have just poured you both some soda.” Hilary announced, “And Kenny prepared some sushi. Whilst we are together, we can arrange a training schedule for tomorrow.”

“Without Kai?” Blinked Kenny, “It’s not like him to miss out on these moments. Don’t you think we should wait for him?”

“No, I wouldn’t worry about Kai.” Ray interrupted as he entered the scene. “After lunch, Tyson is going to fetch him. Aren’t you, Tyson?”

A twitch flushed through the champion’s figure, he was rattled by Ray’s little remark, but he was internally grateful to know that Ray was keeping his cards close to his chest.

“Yep, I’ll ‘fetch’ our workaholic captain back.” Tyson reassured everyone in a sarcastic tone, “I bet he’s missed us.”

“Oh! I wonder if he watched your interview-”

“Talking about him is putting me off my meal, Max.” Teased Tyson as he eyed up all the sushi that Kenny was laying across the table. “And we all know that I like my dinners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take it easy with this story and casually stroll through this plot because I want to remain dedicated to this project despite that my life is so busy. Anyhow! The next chapter is when all the action begins. Thank you for the comments, kudos and messages, I really appreciate it - Granger.


	3. The Mysterious Fiancee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson finally bumps into soeone whom he hasn't been introduced to yet - Kai's secret Fiancee.

Through out the entire journey, Tyson was continuously over thinking about how he would word his apology to Kai. After all, Kai was never a man who would show his emotions and it was very rare for the pair to apologise to one another. But when Tyson realised that he hadn’t called or alerted Kai about his upcoming arrival to his work office, Tyson began to question if Kai was even available. 

Everyone who knew Kai could tell that he was now a slave to time, he would appear at the locations whenever he was scheduled to do so without fail. His work was his top priority over everything now that his Grandfather had taken a giant step back from the company. 

To Kai, free time was more valuable than diamonds or gold and this saddened Tyson when their argument flashed before his eyes. Guilt swirled inside his stomach and he clenched his palms tightly.

‘Kai had taken time out of his busy day to pick me up from that studio and there was me being a pain in the ass. I’m such a shit friend/teammate. I’ll be lucky to receive a moment like that again anytime soon with him. Still, I can fix this!’

Ready to make things right, Tyson darted across Bey-City to walk his way into the Hiwatari Industries building. Without question, no member of staff dared to approach the Granger because he was a respected figure by their boss. 

Granted access to all areas like a V.I.P, Tyson rushed to the elevator and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. When the elevator finally arrived, he dived into the empty space and slammed his palm against the numbered buttons.

As his eyes glued to the floor numbers, his heart awkwardly began to bash against his ribs so loud that he could hear his heartbeat echo within his ears. He was just so overwhelmed right now, and he couldn’t wait to find Kai so he could end all of this. 

Without realising it, the lift had stopped and the doors had opened to grant the access to a pale woman who was wearing a grey glamorous pinafore. The sound of her stilettos were unheard and her strong perfume was blocked – Tyson was in his own little world right now.

“Miss Child, Katie!” Called out an assistant as she rushed after the red haired woman, “Your left your mobile behind. It’s ringing.”

She stopped in her tracks and coldly held out her hand to accept the gadget. Without thanking the assistant, Katie answered the call and spoke in a low tone to the caller. 

“Hello. Yes. Everything is in place, Sir.” Katie spoke submissively and briefly glanced her emerald green eyes to Tyson. “Kai and I have agreed on a date for the wedding. Anyway, I can’t speak right now, I will call you back because Tyson is in the lift with me.”

‘Y’what?’

The sound of his name had resuscitated him back to reality and Tyson’s brown eyes almost rolled out of his head when he registered what he’d just heard. He turned his stiffened neck over to Katie and watched her quickly hang up the phone. It was at that moment when Tyson realised that he was standing beside Kai’s secret fiancee. 

“I’ll take it that Kai is on this floor then-”

“Yes, yes he is.” She replied in a shift tone. “He’s in the staff kitchen preparing himself a coffee.”

Unsure of what was happening right now, Tyson frowned at her and stepped out of the elevator. “Well, it’s finally nice to meet you-” He cut himself off when Katie had deliberately closed the metal doors to keep him away from her.

‘Why do I get the feeling that I don’t like her?’

“Mr Hiwatari!” Called out another employee from in the distance, “I need you to look over this drafted contract, sir-”

“Leave it on my desk.”

“Sir! I have a business partner on the phone for you-”

“Tell them to make an appointment with my secretary as I am busy.”

“Kai!” Tyson lit up when that dull voice travelled down his eardrums. He excitedly spun around on his feet and spread out his figure like a star. “Hi Kai!”

Unsurprised by the visit, Kai sipped his coffee and then approached the Granger. He was now blanking any employee that was demanding his attention from within the business work-halls. 

“Why do you not look surprised to see me?” Asked Tyson with his head cocked aside. “Did you know that I was coming or something?”

“Ray told me.”

“Oh maaaan!” Tyson slapped his forehead and then cleared his throat, “Anyway, we seriously need to talk. Can you spare a minute or two?”

“Not really.” Kai then leaned past Tyson to summon the elevator by the push of a button, “I have a lot to do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Cheered Tyson, “I’ll sit with you in your office and chat to you as you work.” 

Even though he’d declined the offer, Kai had a feeling that he didn’t really have a say in the matter. When the elevator doors opened, the pair stepped in and then made their way into his office to rekindle their rivalry.

Kai sat at his immaculate yet messy desk and scribbled away, meanwhile Tyson sat opposite him in a comfortable chair and ranted away like there was no tomorrow. Once everything was put aside, Tyson decided to approach Kai about the delicate situation that he’d experienced earlier.

“Kai, I met Katie today.” The Dragoon wielder took a deep breath when Kai froze in his tracks. He suddenly lowered his fountain pen and shot Tyson a cautious glance, “She looks like a woman who really knows how to take care of herself, huh?”

“Maybe.” Kai was now giving Tyson his full attention and he braced himself for what he was about to hear. “Why are you bring this up?”

“Well-” Tyson could sense that he was treading on thin ice, but he tip-toed around the cracks to avoid sinking into the freezing waters. “I overheard something which sounded a little dodgie.”

“Here we go.” Huffed Kai. “I thought we were over this.”

Tyson instantly spat out everything that had happened because Kai was giving up on him yet again.

“She is setting something up with someone else. Katie was on the phone, but she wouldn’t finish the conversation in the elevator because I was there. They know everything!”

“Stop, Tyson.” Kai flashed him a warning glare. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Kai, no, I’m being serious!” Pleaded Tyson who was now leaning across the desk, “I woudn’t lie about this.”

“You shown me how jealous you are when we clashed in the car. But I didn’t think you were this bitter, Tyson.” Kai rose up onto his feet and growled impatiently at his teammate. “I’ve heard enough, now get out Tyson. Take your issues with you.”


	4. Confide in the team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson loses his rag at home and confides to his two best friends. But the two teammates are about to have their own clash.

Without sparing a second to greet his teammates, Tyson stormed through the dojo like a force that was not to be disturbed. 

Once in his room, the Granger slammed the door closed and he began to perform his tantrum. He shouted at the top of his lungs and he threw the odd object to release the anger that he’d been holding on.

“That selfish spoilt brat!” 

“I hope she destroys him!”

30 minutes later, once the atmosphere within the dojo seemed a little more quiet, a familiar face peeked through the door and slipped into the room quietly. He placed a cold can of pop onto the bedside table and he then parked his backside beside the champion.

The blond licked his lips to moisten them and he then sat his hands into his lap. “I know this might sound like a stupid question. But are you okay?” He asked and peeked over to his best friend.

A heavy sigh left Tyson’s throat and he slowly lifted his head to acknowledge the concern. After a short pause, Tyson shook his head and blinked back the tears that were fogging up his view.

“Hm.” The Draciel wielder arched over, “I’ll take it that Kai didn’t want to come back. Did you two have another fight?”

It was at that moment when he realised that Max hadn’t been told about what had happened. Ray had sealed his lips to try and keep the peace amongst the team. How motherlike of him – Tyson praised briefly.

He then returned to the flashbacks of the arguments in his mind. Tyson just couldn’t understand why Kai had reacted in the way that he did, especially as it was very unlike him to not believe his teammate.

“Tyson-” Before Max could speak another word, Ray also peeked in on the action. “Oh, hey Ray.”

Quietly, Ray closed the door behind him and he stepped closer to the pair. “Tyson, what happened? Kai is now ignoring me too.” He was eager to piece together the pieces of the puzzle.

Unsure as to whom he should respond too, Tyson just rolled his eyes and continued to shake his head. 

“I think I am just about done with that spoilt brat. I went there with good intentions to fix my mistake, but I bumped into his fiancee. It turns out that she is just as cold as he is, so I hope they destroy eachother.”

“What!?” Max didn’t know where to put his face. “Wait, hang on a minute. Can we just rewind a little bit because I feel so out of the loop right now.”

“You met Kai’s future wife?” Ray repeated curiously, “Tyson, you don’t mean any of that. What happened?”

By now, Tyson had rose up onto his feet. “What happened? The usual, as always. I tried to warn him about what I had overheard because I wanted to protect him. But the ‘captain’ knows best, so screw him. I’m done with Kai. She is using him, like how he does with us. So good luck to the happy couple.” He announced with his fists clenching bitterly.

“She’s using Kai?” Max strangely found this hard to believe. “I don’t think Kai would be blind to that kind of trick. After all, he seems to be quite switched on-”

“Perhaps Kai already knows.” Ray agreed with Max, “Max is right, Kai knows what he is doing.”

Livid by his teammates explinations, Tyson flared his nostrils like a bull. “Really? Because he defended her over me! He said I was jealous of the fact that he was settling down.”

“Ah!” Max raised his finger to the side of his freakled cheek, “It sounds to me like it’s the honeymoon period. This means that Kai will find out what she is eventually. Then once it’s all over, you can jump into Kai’s face and say, ‘Har! I told you so.’ Just give it some time, Tyson.”

Again, Ray nodded along with everything that Max was saying, but a sweatdrop formed in the corner of his forehead. “Yes, but moving aside from all this. I do understand what Kai is saying-” 

“What!?” Tyson blurted inbetween Ray’s speech.

“The whole team has picked up on how you have dramatically changed since Kai has began dating this girl. Your picking more fights with Kai and you seem to be so defensive on the topic of settling down.” 

“It’s true.” Max shrugged innocently, “I know you don’t want to hear this Tyson. But we are beginning to wonder if you are confused about your relationship with Kai. At first, I thought it was because you were worried about Kai retiring early to settle down. But after hearing your interview, I am wondering if you will be lost without him around.”

“Uh-huh.” Ray continued, “You were pleased for everyone else who entered a relationship. Yet when it was Kai’s turn to announce that he was settling down, you seemed down in the dumps.”

Suddenly all that anger inside his figure diminished into shock. Tyson no longer could feel the very body that was existing in. When everyone had stopped talking, all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding inside his ear.

His world was crashing down and to Tyson, it felt as if reality had just backhanded him. The truth hurt, but he wasn’t expecting this. Slowly, he lowered his head and he used every ounce of strength left in his body to refrain himself from collapsing.

“Am I really a jealousy mess?” He replied with his voice almost croaking, “Because I am so confused.”

“We know you’re confused.” Ray’s tone softened, “But we are a team, so we are going to get through this together.”

“Yea, I mean. We are a team.” Max shot Ray a dry glance. “So from now on, can we not hide any secrets from anyone? Because that is now how a team works.”

Slightly annoyed by the blunt statement, Ray bit his tongue to prevent himself from snapping back to Max. ‘I get the feeling that me and Max are going to continue this conversation later.’~

“Thanks.” Tyson finally allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek, “I don’t deserve you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am really sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened recently and it has been a real struggle to write because I have been so stressed out of my head. Seriously, it's killed me to write this and I love to write. Recently, I've had to withdraw from pain killers and my long-term relationship has come to an end. I've been left with picking up the pieces (bills, organising furniture and etc) and I have had to start a new job because my old job had put my life in danger. Honestly, if anything else could go wrong now, I think I might just have another breakdown, but I am strong enough to keep going. Thank you for being patient and please stay safe! - Granger~

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by a few recent events in my life. It's really adventerous - Granger.


End file.
